The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronic message processing.
Transaction processing systems are widely used to support businesses around the world, such as banking, airlines, insurance, securities, etc. Message oriented middleware (MOM) provides a reliable transport backbone that enables programs to communicate with one another across a network to transport data as messages.